prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aino Megumi
|home = Pikarigaoka |song = Dodeca・Love Iridescent Happiness |appearances = *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina *Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ *Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! *HuPC37 *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows }} is one of the four main cures of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and she also the group leader. She is a 14-year old girl who is always energetic. Megumi's alter ego is , and her Form Changes are the red , and the yellow . Her catchphrase is Personality She is very helpful, and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive no matter what happens and can overcome almost anything. She is interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. She does have some insecurities when it comes to helping others. She is sometimes afraid that her tendency to help others comes off as selfish and that she only does so to get compliments from everyone, even though friends assure that she does so to help make others happy. She can also be very clumsy at times. Appearance Megumi has medium-length magenta hair worn in a ponytail. Her thick bangs cover her forehead and she has shoulder-length forelocks. Her eyes are a similar shade. Normally she wears a pale pink, elbow-sleeved top with a heart in the middle, beneath a yellow, purple, and hot pink vest with white detail. This is paired with a two-layered miniskirt of hot pink and navy with a bow on the left, hot pink and white sneakers, and black stockings with a hot pink cuff. For summer, she wears a white shirt with a rainbow on it, along with a short-sleeved light blue jacket, a pink skirt with light and dark pink layers, thigh-high cream socks and pink shoes. As Cure Lovely her hair grows ankle-length and turns hot pink to match her eyes. On the side of her head is a gem heart with fabric hanging from it and a pair of heart earrings. She wears a dark blue and gold lined vest with white pleats lining the bottom and a pair of pale pink wings on the back. The sleeves are puffed with a winged cuff held by a gold band. Her lapel is pink with a gold heart amulet attached to a magenta and white ribbon. The skirt is a pink pleat with a frilly petticoat, and on the right hip is her PreChanMirror. This is paired with white thigh boots that have gold lining the cuff and a hot pink bow on the side of the ankle, and white sleeves with gold lining. Her LovePreBrace lies on her left wrist. History Meeting Hime and Becoming Cure Lovely As Cure Princess fails to win against the Saiark, she loses hope, and moans about her failure. Later, Blue appears and gives Hime a crystal which could be used to find a new partner. Winning this chance, Hime goes on to find herself a new partner. A while later, Megumi is on her way to get the ingredients for the Cream Stew when Hime throws the crystal randomly to see who receives it. As Megumi walks, she finds the crystal, and finds it pretty. Seeing this, Hime follows Megumi to see what type of person she is. As she follows her, Hime finds Megumi to be a friendly and helpful person, who helps people as she walks. Hime, then also sees her friends, as Hime becomes more comfortable. As Megumi walks alone, Hime hides from her, soon Ribbon thinks of making both girls meet, and pushes Hime which drags Megumi her attention. Both girls meet, as Hime finds it really hard to speak, while Megumi falls in love with her fashion. Later both girls quickly develop a friendship, and Hime then talks about Pretty Cure, as Megumi has that chance. With this, Megumi gets shocked over it. Meanwhile, Namakeruda then summons a Saiark, with Seiji's sister's power. As both girls find out, Hime transforms into Cure Princess, revealing her Pretty Cure identity to Megumi. As both fight, Princess finds it really hard, and becomes weak as she gets wounded by the Saiark and when she is about to get hit again, Megumi tries to protect her as she gets in front of Hime. Megumi then says to not touch her, and feels the power of a Pretty Cure, as the crystal begins to shine. While, on the other side, Blue greets that Hime finally found her partner. While Megumi's crystal transforms into the Cards, and the Mirror, and uses them to transform onto Cure Lovely. Seeing this, Cure Lovely finds it amazing, however not knowing how to fight. Saving Mirage While fighting against Mirage, Lovely tells her that Blue still loves her even though he left her. Despite Mirage's refusal of acknowledgement, Lovely still shows some emotion about her and Mirage, telling her that she still loves Blue, but fails as Mirage's adviser influences her further to show anger and rage toward happiness, ending up destroying the palace and turning a battle into a rage. Before Mirage could finish her, the others joined and use Innocent Purification on her to turn her back normal, eventually breaking her away from Red's influence. Relationships * Sagara Seiji: Megumi's neighbor and childhood friend. He knows both Megumi's strong and weak points. * Sagara Mao: She is friendly to Megumi and treats her well. * Omori Yuko: A childhood friend and fellow Pretty Cure. She always advises Megumi. * Shirayuki Hime: They met at the park. She is as Hime's partner and becomes her friend after becoming a Cure. * Ribbon: Her mascot partner. * Hikawa Iona: They are in different classes. They met in the fortune teller's tent, where Iona told her and Hime that they will have a terrible future. In their Cure forms, she advises Cure Lovely not to team up with Cure Princess or things will become a disaster. She helps out Lovely in their battle with Phantom, but she found the team-up to be a one-off thing and still fights alone. * Aino Kaori: Her mother. She always helps her out despite her illness, so Megumi's wish is to cure her mother by collecting the PreCards. * Aino Masaru: Her father. He appears from work overseas in episode 36. *'Blue:' Megumi respects and admires Blue, gaining a crush on him throughout the series. In episode 43, she reveals that she is in love with Blue, and by the end of the episode it is shown that her love is unrequited, which greatly saddens her. Cure Lovely "The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!!" 世界に広がるビッグな愛！キュアラブリー!！ Sekai ni hirogaru biggu na ai! Kyua Raburī!! is the alter ego of Megumi. She is the leader of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. She is represented by hearts, and respectively has the power of love. She can transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". Transformation Sequence The transformation begins with Megumi's PreChanMirror opening up, with her reflection in the mirror. Her hair then changes color and length as she dances onto the first PreCard. Then the other two PreCards overlap and Megumi pushes that part of the mirror down. She shouts the transformation phrase as the cards light up in the mirror and glows. As she transforms, she is wearing a light pink cape. She spins around as hearts surround her and form various parts of her outfit. After her arm warmers, boots and accessories appear, she jumps on a giant heart, which forms the rest of her outfit underneath. She then removes the cape, revealing her completed outfit as her wings appear and she places the PreChanMirror on her hip, which becomes encased in a bag. She then grabs one last heart, which forms her LovePreBrace before finishing the transformation. Cherry Flamenco is one of the two Form Changes Cure Lovely can use. Most of Cherry Flamenco's powers have to do with fire, as having its own attack called, Passion Dynamite. In this form Lovely's ponytail appears sleek and curled, and her forelocks are pulled back. She wears a black ribbon with a rose on the side and gains red heart earrings. She wears red lipstick. Her red dress has a V-neck revealing black fabric beneath it, with ruffles lined in pink lining it and the shoulders. At the bottom of the V-shape is a pink heart with a rose on it and a gold dangle beneath it, along with a black and red. Sewn to the left hip is a large rose. The skirt is ruffled with pale pink lining, shaped to reveal black fabric. She gains black heels with a ribbon on the foot adorned by a red center, and ruffled red cuffs with a black band. Lollipop Hip Hop is one of the two Form Changes Cure Lovely can use. Most of Lollipop Hip Hop's powers have to do with music, as having its own attack called, Pop'n'Sonic Attack. In this form, Cure Lovely's hair is worn in pigtails with a large green bow on the right of her head, adorned by a gold star to match her included earrings. She wears light makeup. Her attire consists of a green top beneath a yellow T-shirt style hoodie with the inside of the hood being magenta colored. The zipper pull is a black triangle, and on the left side of the chest is a yellow heart adorned by colorful stars. Her skirt is a ruffled three-layer coming in yellow, green, and white. The waistband is white with a single stripe of magenta. She wears different yellow shoes with a pair of black stockings. The left shoe ends at the ankle with a large green and magenta striped cuff, while the right is a thigh length boot with a magenta layer beneath it and Precure written on the side. She wears a single wristband. Innocent Form is Cure Lovely's upgraded form. Her hair turns vibrant pink and near the bottom is held by a white band. Her hair accessory is replaced by a white ribbon with a gold heart on it, and her earrings turn pale pink. She wears pink makeup. Her top turns white with a pale blue collar and white ruffled lining. The heart ornament changes and is now attached to a pale blue bow. Her skirt is split into four sections, each representing a Cures color lined with white wing frills. At the waist is a band of lilac with white pleat peplum and a gold droplet hanging from the center. Her boots end beneath the knee with pale blue winged lining and ribbon. Her opera gloves match, and on her back is a large translucent soft pink ribbon. Super Happiness Lovely "Happiness influx, charged with glee! Super Happiness Lovely!" ハピネス注入, 幸せチャージ！スーパーハピネスラブリー! Hapinesu chūnyū, shiawase chāji! Sūpā Hapinesu Raburī! is her super form from the ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina'' movie. In this form, she can perform the attack Miracle Love Motion. In this form her hair is vibrant and so far down, her ponytail splits in half with a large curl on end to match her forelocks. Her bangs gain volume, and she wears a gold tiara with two gems on it, with pale pink feathers surrounding her ponytail. She wears a pink choker and her earrings turn pale pink. Her outfit changes into a frilly white ballerina dress with the tutu in two layers, one pink, presiding over a frilly petticoat. Around the waist is a small peplum. Sewn to her chest is a gold heart with fluffy feathers and a ruffled, magenta cloth hanging from it. She also gains pink ballerina slippers with ribbon wrapped around her white tights, a garter lined in frills, and frilly wrist cuffs with a gold band. She wears light makeup and gains large wings. Forever Lovely "The eternal love illuminating throughout the world! Forever Lovely!!" 世界に照らす永遠の愛！フォーエバーラブリー！！ Sekai ni terasu eien no ai! Fōebā Raburī!! is Megumi's second upgraded form used in the final battle against the Phantom Empire. Her main attack is Forever Happiness Shower. In this form, her hair is worn loose and turns light pink. Her hair accessory is replaced by a white ribbon worn on the back of her head. Her vest turns white and gains large, opened ruffled sleeves to match the two layers of fabric lining the bottom of her vest. Her bow is lighter in color and her lapel is replaced by a pale pink collar. Her skirt is slightly lighter, and the bows on her boots are placed by a single gold wing. Her sleeves cuff is wing shaped. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Her solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of the summoned heart, she punches it and seals the enemy, eventually purifying it. * - Cherry Flamenco's attack. * - Lollipop Hip Hop's attack. * - Her finisher with Cure Princess. * - Her first group attack, which needs the Shining Make Dresser. * - A main attack used with the Shining Make Dresser. * - Her second group attack along Princess, Honey and Fortune, where they need the Shining Make Dresser and the Innocent Harmony Mic. To perform it, all the girls must be in their Innocent Form. * - Her new attack attack that she uses as Forever Lovely in episode 49. * - Her new attack that she can only use in Super Happiness Lovely form. |-|Sub-attacks= Cure Lovely’s Sub Attacks Etymology : Ai ''(愛) means love. ''No (乃) is a jinmeiyō kanji, which is a group of Chinese characters that can be legally used in registered personal names in Japan. In Chinese, 乃 is an character used in ancient times, but rarely used in modern times, and changes its meaning in different contexts. As a syllabus, "no" also indicates possessive, so Aino as a phrase can also mean "of Love". : Megumi has many different writings, and subsequently many different meanings, one of them meaning "blessing" and / or "grace" (恵). The name "Megumi" may be originated from the Japanese verb "meguri" (巡り), which means to spin around, or to move around. The verb implies the movement of dancing which is a match to the dancing theme. Together, her name can mean "love's blessing". Songs Megumi's voice actor, Nakajima Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Han Megumi, who voices Shirayuki Hime, Kitagawa Rina, who voices Omori Yuko, Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Hikawa Iona, and Kanemoto Ryōsuke, who voices Sagara Seiji. *'Dodeca・Love' *'Iridescent Happiness' Duets *'Pretty Cure ~Forever Friends~ (2014 Version)' (Along with Kudo Mayu and Nabatame Hitomi) *'Happiness is the Password ~Yes! Happiness Charge!~' (Along with Han Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) *'Where Courage is Born' (Along with Han Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) *'If You Look To The Blue Sky' (Along with Horie Yui, Tsumugi's voice actress) *'The Magic Called Friends' (Along with Kitagawa Rina and Kanemoto Ryōsuke) *'Innocent Harmony' (Along with Han Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *Megumi's birthday is October 12th. Therefore, her zodiac sign is Libra. **Megumi shares her birthday with Oresky. *Megumi, along with the other Happiness Charge Cures, appeared to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *Coincidentally, Megumi's voice actress is also named Megumi. *Megumi is the first pink cure to be the last on her team to obtain the ability to transform into Pretty Cure. Gallery :Main page: Aino Megumi/Image Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Section-stub Category:Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Main characters